1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skylight shading covers and more particularly pertains to a new exterior skylight solar screen cover for preventing excessive heat build-up in a space below a skylight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skylight shading covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, skylight shading covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art skylight shading covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,853 to Gall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,992 to Okarski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,462 to Kang; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,071 to Jennings et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,777 to Curshod; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,586 to Hall.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exterior skylight solar screen cover. The inventive device includes a frame member dimensioned for coupling with an exterior of a skylight. A plurality of louvers laterally extend within the frame member. A solar screen panel is dimensioned for being received within the frame member. A plurality of latching members are secured to a frame member for selectively engaging the frame of the skylight.
In these respects, the exterior skylight solar screen cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing excessive heat build-up in a space below a skylight.